wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Battlewinner
Queen Battlewinner was the last known official queen of the NightWings; the name "Battlewinner" most likely refers to her ability to fight, or her military strategy. Along with Morrowseer, she is the primary antagonist of The Dark Secret. Her name is classified as "a closely guarded secret" in "A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia". Biography The Dragonet Prophecy She had only been mentioned when Queen Scarlet speaks to Morrowseer, suggesting that the NightWing queen should come discuss the matter of Starflight with her. In the NightWing meeting room, there is a screen with small holes poked in it. On the other side of the screen is Queen Battlewinner, watching her tribe and making her image more mysterious or powerful. This has gone to the point where very few NightWings have ever seen her. When she "speaks", she uses her own daughter, Princess Greatness, as a voice. The messages flow through Battlewinner's mind to Greatness|Greatness'. The Dark Secret Starflight and Fatespeaker crept into Battlewinner's private chambers behind a wall and found that she lived almost full-time in a pool of lava. After Starflight burst out about the scientific impossibility of surviving these conditions, the queen explained more about her reasons for keeping herself hidden. She was looking for a home for the NightWings when she was attacked by an IceWing. She escaped alive, but the IceWing blasted her in the mouth with its freezing-death breath, which should have frozen Battlewinner from the inside and killed her. The only reason why she didn't die immediately was her ability to breathe fire; her internal fire reservoir counteracted the ice long enough for her to fing the volcano the tribe now lives on and dove into a lava pool. The lava created a balance and prevented the ice from killing her. For this reason, she lives in lava, unable to leave. She was planning to wage war on the RainWings in lava-heated armor designed by Mastermind so she could lead the battle. However, when she attempted to attack Starflight and Glory, the balance between fire and ice in her body tipped. Despite Mastermind's efforts to save her, Battlewinner froze within seconds. Appearance Battlewinner looks like a typical NightWing, but due to the ice inside her body, her eyes are tinged with blue, which also covers the entire inside of her mouth (and presumably all her internal organs). Starflight remarked that her teeth "looked more like icicles than fangs". Due to the ice inside her, her tongue is blue instead of black. Battlewinner is said to be massive, described to be as big as Morrowseer. Trivia *Queen Battlewinner is the only queen whose death has been shown in the series: Oasis died about twenty years before the start of the series. Gallery Shade the Nightwing.jpg|NightWing Shade The Nightwing.jpg|Generic NightWing Blackout.jpg|More NightWing art Shade.jpg Atomsplitter.png NightWing 2.jpg NightWing Starflight.jpg Morrowseer.png Wof starflight by feral night-d6ilai8.png Nightwing.png Queen Battlewinner.png|by HawkEyeRed2 NightWing eye.jpg DSCF3251.JPG|Battlewinner at the top left Dragon queens.jpg NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Queen Battlewinner (middle) Nightwinglava.png|by NikkiMcCloud Category:Females Category:Queens Category:DS Characters Category:Characters Category:Pages Needing Work Category:NightWing History Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:NightWings Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:HK Characters